


The First Time

by hanasshi (enthalpyofchange)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Savage Nick Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthalpyofchange/pseuds/hanasshi
Summary: i have lost my mind oomfs have been asking for a nick wilde smut(also please leave comments on how life changing this was )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> ayo im not weird or sumn and this is a joke pls help pay for my therapy

It had been three months since Nick and you had started dating. Both of you were very happy and satisfied in the relationship, but you had been feeling a bit off recently. You caught yourself wanting Nick to touch you more than once. It was becoming annoying. 

It was date night. You were dressed in a sexc lowcut bodycon, waiting for Nick to come home. The bell rang as you lit up a candle, and you rushed to open the door. Nick was as handsome as ever, his red fur glistening sexily under the moonlight. 

"Hi babe" he said softly before leaning in to kiss you passionately. You kissed him back, your hands wrapping around his waist. 

"Nick-nghh" you let out a soft moan, feeling the growing wetness between your legs. 

"Babe..." Nick pulled away, looking at you incredulously, he asked, "Are you horny?" 

You nodded as you let out a soft whimper, clutching your dress clumsily. 

You heard a soft growl, and looked up to see him smiling. He swiftly walked up to you and kissed you passionately, his hands on your butt. His tongue was doing wonders, and you felt your legs becoming weak.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." He growled, his eyes darkened with lust. He carried you to the bedroom, and then began undoing your dress as he kissed your collarbone, making you moan. His sharp canines traced a trail along your neck and stopped before the swelling of your breasts. He licked the soft skin before tugging at it, making you curl your fingers in his hair as you whispered for him to do it more. 

"More!More!" 

"Aw, look at you, pathetic slut. You need a fox's dick to be satisfied?" He teased, his fingers on your clit. You felt your pussy clenching when you heard his words. 

"Clenching around nothing?God you must really want to be fucked." He gave a very low chuckle, biting your earlobe as he inserted a digit into you. You archer your back in pleasure, grabbing the bedsheet as his rhythm steadied. He added more digits until you were dripping around his fingers, so close to climaxing. 

"Ni-Nick!" 

"Call me master, slut." He withdrew his fingers, licking your wetness clean, watching you writhe, desperate to reach your high. 

He unzipped his pants, his dick erect and oozing precum. He steadied himself along your entrance and thrust into you hard, making you whimper. Your moans became louder as he steadied his pace, his knot making you feel full and satisfied. 

"You want me to breed you? Want me to impregnate you? Fucking whore." He whispered, making chills go down your spine. 

"Y-yes master. W-want you to fill me up." 

He groaned as your pussy clenched around him. "Fuck- your cunt is so tight." 

His red fur tail brushed against your inner thighs, taking the pleasure to a heightened level. You knew he was reaching his high when his pace became sloppy.

"Will fill you up so good baby, will make you so full you won't meed anything else. Take all of me in like a good girl, don't let a single drop go to waste." He grunted before he released inside you, the stimulation of being filled up enough to send you over the edge. 

Both of you held each other, panting until you looked up at Nick, who was stroking your hair. 

"That, was the best sex I've ever had." You smiled, before kissing his fox nose.

hi i am mentally unhinged kindly pay for my therapy pls oomfs if youre seeing this youll pay for it okay and pls dont copy paste the dialogues i actually had to use my braincells wtf get your own creativity /j


End file.
